


Comfort

by velociraptor52



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: Lister comforts Rimmer after some bad news.  100-word drabble.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying (unsuccessfully) to write a long fic in the Red Dwarf universe but having trouble so I wrote a 100-word drabble instead. Takes place post-TPL. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Rimmer felt Lister's hand sneak into his own clenched fist. He felt Lister squeeze his hand. “It'll be okay.”

  
Rimmer nodded. “I know.”

  
“I mean, sure, you've failed how many times now? But that's not important,” Lister said quickly. Rimmer looked as if he was about to shout how many times he's failed the astronavigation exam and start a new self-loathing speech.

  
“Then what is important?”

  
“Us. You and me. Being together.” Lister squeezed Rimmer's hand again and then leaned forward to plant a kiss on Rimmer's lips. “Come to bed with me. I'll make you forget about that exam.”


End file.
